Hunters and the Hunted
by The-Dark-Light-Queen
Summary: AU. Emma Swan is a vampire hunter, on the search for the one who cursed her and her family. When mysterious deaths lead her to Storybrooke and the infamous Mayor, will Emma find what she has been looking for? But, it seems, not everything, or anyone, is what they appear to be. (Based on tinakris./post/66722535427/swan-queen-movie-au-vampire-thriller-drama-part)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

"_Momma!" A young girl cried, her blonde tresses blowing behind her as she ran towards her parents. "Lookie! Granny made me a blanket! It has my name on it too... Em-ma!" The little girl giggled._

_Emma jumped into the air, her brunette mother – also known as Snow White – catching her with ease, pulling her close to her chest as she laughed along with her little girl. "Did you say thank you to Granny my darling?" She asked, her hazel eyes meeting her daughters forest green._

"_Yes Momma," Emma said politely before she turned to Granny again, an even bigger smile on her face. "I love you Granny!"_

_Widow Lucas smiled and her beloved goddaughter as she walked over to the young blonde girl to place a soft kiss to her head "Happy 4__th__ Name Day princess." She said as she pulled back from the young girl only to then bow to the royals._

"_Your gratitude, love and gift is greatly appreciated Widow Lucas." An authoritative, but kind, tone sounded from the left of the women. "However, the night is coming and the danger is rising, you may stay in the palace if needs be, but if not I suggest ma'am that you leave immediately."_

_Granny bowed gracefully to the man before them "Of course, your majesty." Prince (now King) Charming smiled at her "Thank you both for your hospitality. And I apologise again for my granddaughter's absence, it is the Wolf's Time and I would not deny her her freedom to run."_

_Snow smiled at the knowledge of her dear friend "Of course Granny, we would never deny Red her time in the woods, even if it is Emma's name day. Emma understands, don't you my darling?" She turned to the young girl who nodded, even though her young faced was laced with worry._

"_What is it little one?" Snow frowned as she hoisted her daughter higher in her arms so she could look into her eyes properly._

_The young princess seemed to struggle with her words but eventually blurted "The Vampires won't get Red will they?"_

_The adults around the young princess froze, they had made a promise years ago to never tell the princess of the dangers that the Enchanted Forest truly faced until she was old enough to understand. So when the young girl revealed that she knew of the truth it took them all by surprise._

"_Darling," Snow asked tentatively "How do you know of Vampires?"_

_Emma giggled lightly, worrying the adults more so. "Because the lady in my dream warned me about them of course – she said that I should never go out at night because I could get hurt by the Vampires."_

_Both Snow and Charming exhaled in relief while Granny chuckled at the young girl's story. "Be sure to thank the stranger in your dreams for me Emma, she's kept you safe from wondering after all." The young princess giggled again and nodded her head in the positive._

_A deep and powerful howl broke through the grounds and a sudden change in the air brought fear to the adults who stood frozen in the middle of the royal garden._

"_They are coming." Emma whispered, surprising them all._

_It didn't take long for them all to spring into action._

_James was the first to speak._

"_Snow, take Emma to her room, barricade the doors and stay put with her. Understood?" Snow went to protest "This is NOT up for discussion; you will stay with our daughter and protect her!" She did not go to argue again. "Granny, I need you to assemble the wolves, they must protect our people." Granny nodded._

"_GUARDS!" He bellowed as Snow and Emma retreated to the castle "Prepare for battle, we have vampires to slay."_

* * *

"_Momma I'm scared" Emma cried, her head buried in her mother's hair as she sniffled and covered her ears to the blood curling screams of terror and war raged on outside the castle walls. _

_Snow held her daughter close, peppering kisses to her blonde curls._

"_I know my darling I know, all shall be well, I promise you." She kissed her forehead "No harm shall come to you my love, your father and I will protect you till our dying breaths." Emma whimpered again as the screams came closer and closer._

_A crash outside the princess's bedroom brought fear into the young mother's heart. She feared for her little girl, and so, with a heavy heart she turned to investigate. "No mommy don't go! I'm scared! Please don't leave me!" Emma cried, tears running down her cheeks as she watched her mother reach the door._

"_Do not leave this room Emma; you will be safe as long as you do not leave this room." Snow said, tears coming to her eyes as she watched her shaking daughter cry heavily on her bed. "I will come back for you Emma, I promise you this."_

_She never waited for a response for her little girl before she grabbed her bow and arrow and left the room._

_Young Emma sat in the middle of her bed, the blankets wrapped tightly around her as she shook with fear, her hands covering her ears to block out the sound of the screaming outside her home. She prayed to every God she knew to keep her beloved family safe._

"_Gods, please...please to let my mommy and daddy get hurt..." She sniffled, wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "Please let Red...a-and Granny and the lady in my dreams...don't let anyone get hurt...please..."_

"_No harm shall come to them Princess." A soft voice said, scaring the blonde heavily as she began to cry in fear._

_In the shadows of Emma's bedroom a figure stood, their body clad in dark clothing from head to toe so no part of the mysterious creature could be recognized. The only way Emma truly knew someone was there was because of the glowing golden eyes that stood out in the darkness, and the tanned hands that stood out from the shadows in surrender._

"_I mean you no harm Princess, my name is Redzhayna, and I am High Queen of the Vampire race." Her voice held an authoritative tone, but was also soft to the young princess making her relax a little. "I am the woman you have been seeing in your dreams, although I have remained faceless to you to protect you from those who wish to harm us both."_

_Emma started to cry lightly again "I don't want anyone to get hurt." She sobbed hysterically, her breathing becoming heavy and rapid._

_Arms wrapped around the little girl as the Vampiric figure pulled the young girl into her arms, soothing her cries with hushed tones. "I know little one, I did not wish for this to happen either. But the war has lasted too long for it to be stopped. That is why I must send us all to another land. One where the dangers to both races will no longer be there."_

_The small girl lifted her head only to be sadly met with a black veil covering the strange woman's face. "Why must you send us away?" She whispered as her small fingers held onto the veil._

_Two soft hands covered her own as a sad smile covered the women's features. "It is the only way to protect you my dear, and I hope one day you can forgive me for what I am going to do." Emma was confused, but not for long._

_Sharp teeth and glowing eyes appeared before her, she did not have time to cry for help before two teeth sank themselves in her shoulder, ripping flesh and just catching the bone._

"_Venom will flow through you my child," The sad woman whispered as she laid the frozen child onto the bed "But you will not change into someone like me. No, thankfully it will only enhance your abilities so you can protect yourself."_

_The limp child lay before the woman, a look of hatred spread across her face._

"_I am sorry my love." The Vampire whispered as a purple fog surrounded the child "But you will be separated from us all." The fog thickened "But you will find us again." She smiled softly, but the smile left her face as the child growled through the smoke._

"_And you shall die on that night, __**Redzhayna**__!"_

_The smoke engulfed the girl and they disappeared without a trace. It was not long after that the purple smoke returned, but with a new destination for the world. All that was left behind was the blood of the Princess, and the tears of the Queen._

* * *

**Hey guys, this is a new story of mine - a Vampire/Hunter story, something different to my usual tales.**

**Leave me reviews and PM's as to what you think**

**Thanks!**

**(Don't worry I'm still working on my other stories, but this just came to my mind and I was like - write it girl! XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, hope you are enjoying the story! Here's the second chapter (2 in one day, omg right? – I can't stop – but I'll run out of steam eventually at it'll be slower but better updates xD)**

**Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**24 Years Later**

The air was crisp and dry. Footsteps crunched on the fallen autumn leaves as wolves and their cubs howled and played in the hills that had formed. In the distance a family of deer fed on the dewed grass before a snapping of a twig sent them on their way. It was a normal day in Yellow Stone National Park. That was, until a small girl of sixteen came charging into the open area of the forest. Her feet pounding against the twigs and leaves on the ground. Her clothes tattered and old, her blonde hair waved freely around her face while her brown eyes searched frantically behind her for the oncoming danger.

As she turned to continue running her body collided with something solid, a small gasped ricocheting from her chest as she fell hard on her back to the solid ground.

Looking up to the creature above her tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks.

Brown eyes met glowing golden before they drifted down to the sharp teeth slipping over blood red lips. Her heart pounded faster.

"T-this isn't possible..." She whispered, her tears constricting her voice but the man-creature before her only laughed. "Vampires aren't real..."

He laughed again, his glowing eyes turning brighter with every laugh as her charcoal hair fell across his face. "Trust me dear, what you are going to feel, it's pretty fucking real." And with that he lunged at her, his arm holding her neck down while a hand fell over her mouth to stop her screaming.

Opening his mouth wide he let his teeth fully form, revelling in the scream he felt against his hand. But before he could feed on his prey a sound caught his attention. A sound that sounded a lot like whistling.

The Vampire looked up from his prey, angry at the disruption. But before he could get any further with his scanning of the surrounding area a piercing screech echoed in his ears, he turned to the sound but wasn't quick enough.

Squelching sounded in his and the young girl's ears as a silver arrow stuck itself into the Vampires chest, knocking him onto his back as he roared in pain.

An echoed laugh reached the hunter and the prey as a blonde woman of 28 walked into the open sun, her blonde tresses radiating sunlight as bright as the sun itself. "That should hold you for a while you fang boy leech." She spat at the vampire who was still howling in agony.

Turning to the young girl she offered her open palms in a surrendered warning.

"I'm not going to hurt you I promise," She said softly, her forest coloured eyes watching her closely, worriedly. "I'm going to give you something to help you forget all that has happened today, it'll be as if nothing has happened."

The girl didn't answer instead she raised a shaky hand to the woman, her own silent way of accepting the drug.

Moments later the girl was leaving the National Park in search of her parents, no memory of what had happened except being pointed in the right direction of the tourist spot by a very nice older blonde woman.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME SLAYER?!" The Vampire bellowed, the silver arrow still embedded in his chest, but now he stood with his hands handcuffed behind him so to hold him against the tree. "You have the opportunity to kill me with your stakes, and yet you leave me to slowly gain my strength with silver imbedded, just attached and chained to a tree. What is your angle garlic hoarder?"

The woman laughed, however her eyes flashed dangerously, "You think you can insult me leech? I want nothing to do with you. Maybe a little information, but that's information I could get from anywhere."

The Vampire snorted "Sure, you want information and I'm not giving anything, they don't call me Ettore the Defender for nothing dear one. I protect my clan and dare I say it, I protect...breathers too!"

Again the woman laughed, her forest eyes darkening immensely. "I'm sure the girl just then would have been very thankful for your so called protection!"

Ettore bellowed "SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO FIGHT BACK AGAINST HER ABUSER OF A FATHER!"

That stunned the woman.

"We are not all that we appear agapi̱té mou." Ettore said, his voice softening as his glowing eyes changed back to their normal brown. "Some of us may be killers, but above all we are the protectors of the forest and of the vulnerable."

Silence followed his words.

"You do not believe me do you?" He said, his eyes fell to look at the ground as he sighed. "I did not expect you too. But please, before you kill me, please tell me your name." She glowered at him. "It is so when my body reaches my ancestors, I know who to thank."

The blonde smiled smugly as she pulled the silver arrow from the Vampire's chest, more viciously than necessary, it only made her smile more as the vampire shuddered from the pain. "My name," She said as she raised her stake into the air "is Emma Swan." His eyes went wide, but before a word could leave his mouth the stake penetrated his empty heart and his body went limp.

Emma stood for a long time watching the life drain from the monster's body. _Not that he had life in the first place _she thought. He was a bloodsucking leech whose only goal in life was to see the world drowned in blood with their own race stood above them all. They wanted control and they wanted to be feared. They destroyed lives.

And she was a prime example of a life destroyed.

It was only a few moments later that the body turned into dust and blew away in the wind, disappearing without a trace and without anyone to truly care or miss them.

Emma smirked at the dust before her, but the smirk didn't last long as a long sarcastic applause sounded behind her. Grabbing her bow and arrow she rounded on the person behind her, only to release a shaky exhale.

"Graham, what the fuck man?" She said, lowering her weapon that was just recently pointed at her friend and mentor. "I could have killed you you freaking idiot! Your supposed to be the smart one." She snarked, rolling her eyes when the man before her moved his hand in a mocking way to express that she was talking to much.

She stuck her tongue out him.

The man chuckled, his green eyes sparkling in delight at his friend's behavior. He rubbed a hand through his brown hair and then down to his rugged beard, a bright smile slipping over his lips as he came up to his dear friend.

"I just watched the leech's performance on good will, I must say, the tales they come up with get better and better every time." He laughed again as he through his arm over Emma's shoulders.

Emma smiled and relaxed into the embrace of her best friend.

Graham Hubert Helsing was her dearest and most loyal friend. He was the boy who found her wondering aimlessly through the woods, alongside his own friend August Booth. The two boys befriend the girl from another world without exception as they too were different.

The three of them became a gang of protectors, working alongside slayers and hunters alike to protect the humans of the monsters that were vampires.

Emma, the girl from another land, searching for her family with her thirst for vengeance. August, a boy with shape shifting abilities, who came from her land, but many millennia's ago. And Graham, the boy who lived among the wolves as a wolf himself. A werewolf to humans, but a Wulf to them all, which in translation is a man who becomes a wolf.

They were an odd and rare breed of Slayers but they are the best, having diverted and exterminated many races of the vermin across the world.

"I know what you mean, I've got say I nearly believed him for a moment." Emma chuckled as she brushed a hand through her blonde curls "It's a shame we couldn't get the information we needed, but what was the point of torture when they don't actually feel?"

Graham nodded along to her words as she continued to ramble on about her theories of where the next hoard should be, her hand unconsciously rubbing her right shoulder. He frowned.

"Em," He said, waiting till she turned to look at him. "Is your shoulder hurting again?" He asked, worry and sorrow laced in his gray eyes.

That's when she noticed her hand was at her shoulder.

She pulled her hand away and shrugged out of his embrace, glowering at the mark beneath her clothing. "It's becoming more painful with every year that passes." She growled under her breath, her heart pounding faster at the memory of that night.

"That devil possessed leech destroyed me, just so I could have stronger abilities!" Emma bellowed, her fist smashing into the trunk of a nearby tree, smashing it into pieces. "So I could do that!" She crouched and jumped, landing on the highest branch of a nearby tree "And this!" she jumped from the branch and landed softly on the floor before her friend "And left me abandoned in the forest like some kind of animal!"

Her breath came out heavily and her chest heaved at her explosion.

Graham sighed heavily, it was always the same story, but he always felt as if there was something missing. Not that he ever told Emma that. It's not like she'd believe him anyway. "Emma this search for vengeance is going to get you nowhere, all that it is doing is keeping you in the past. You know, Hakuna Matata and all that mumbo jumbo."

Emma rolled her eyes and turned on her heel.

"When you're done being an insensitive Jerk I'll see you back at camp." She said, and before he could get another word out she had sped off, her body a blur in the forest around him. He in turn also rolled his eyes.

"Princesses" He muttered before his eyes flashed a crystal blue. Quickly removing his clothing and placing it in a safe place, he shook his body and changed into his true form. A majestic black wolf with eyes as blue as the ocean.

His howl sounded to his family, a calling in the old language.

_Miña mochila_ his howl meant as his brothers and sisters responded in sync, alerting him to their location. _Estou na casa_ he thought, a soft smile spreading across his features.

* * *

"Yo, Emma!" August cried as his blonde friend stormed into their camp, also known as an abandoned shack in the middle of nowhere. "How'd the kill go? And where's Graham?" He asked, oblivious to the tension in the blonde's stance, his mind too focused on the typewriter before him to notice it.

Emma just huffed and stalked to her bedroom, slamming the door with a loud bang. August rolled his eyes at the dramatics and continued typing on his typewriter, knowing that when the time was right Emma would eventually come to him.

But this time was different, not that any of them knew. This night was different, because as Emma sat in her room, before her mirror, her eyes looking at the teeth marks on her shoulder with hatred and betrayal splayed across her features as she brushed her fingers of the marks, just as she did every night, their was someone watching her this time.

The mysterious being watched as the young woman lowered her head to her chest and silently wept over all that she had lost, a sad smile slipping across their lips.

_Tha prépei na to vreíte sýntoma , to mikró_ the voice whispered in their native tongue before they destroyed the image before them. Placing a hand to their heart they muttered an incantation and sent it out into the world. Although they knew they were testing Fate, they also knew that there were some things that were inevitable.

* * *

It was a scream that awoke the cabin that night.

A high pitched wail that echoed around the home, even reaching Graham who had spent the night with his pack out in the woods. The two men rushed to the woman who lay in bed, body thrashing wildly as the screams continued.

Neither of them knew what to do, but thankfully they needn't do a thing, because the blonde jumped from her bed, a single word on her lips.

"Storybrooke!" She cried, her eyes darting everywhere.

August raised his hands gently, his blue eyes softening towards his friend, his entire demeanor was his attempt to show no sign of danger "What was that Em?" He asked, confused by the woman's behavior.

"I-I don't know," She stuttered, her heart pounding hard against her chest. "I-it came to me in a dream...this place, Storybrooke...th-there were so many vampires...we need to check this out guys. Something isn't right."

Both August and Graham were confused but nodded their heads, even if it was just a dream and this Storybrooke place didn't exist or whatever, at least they'd get a holiday, they thought.

"Ok Em, we'll go there, but in the morning alright?" Graham said, yawning slightly as he rubbed a hand through his hair. "I'm going back out to the pack; I'll see you both in the morning, alright? We'll look into Storybrooke then, OK?"

Emma nodded, still shaking slightly from the powerful and life like dream she had had. "Ok" She whispered as she slowly slipped back under her covers, missing the worried faces of her friends as she buried her head into the pillow before her.

The dream had frightened her.

But not because of the vampires...

No...

She had feared for one. And that was what truly frightened her.

How could she protect and care for such a monster?


	3. Information of the Vampires

**Hey guys, sadly this is not a chapter but a little information on what I'm doing with my story here.**

**Now, I've had a lot of people wonder who Redzhayna is and for you all (spoiler if you haven't figured it out) it is in fact Regina. You must be wondering the name change, and the reason for this is because she disgused her name in the language of the ancient Vampires. **

**The Vampires came from many different backgrounds, Greek, Siberia, Gaelic times, Russia, Albania, etc.**

**Redzhayna is the pronunciation of Regina in Russian, and she choose this name so it was similar to her true name but different for her Vampiric name, as most Vampire Human changers, or even born Vampires often change there names to fit the old times of the Vampire legends.**

**For example, Ettore is an ancient greek name which means Defender.**

**I know it seems odd and peculiar to use Greek, Gaelic and Russian names and language in my story, but I really wanted it to appear that the Vampires were from ancient times.**

**Now my second part.**

**Why was Emma so angry that she threatened the Vampire Queen's life?**

**The reason being that Emma is a Princess of the Enchanted Forest, betrayal to the crown is a very intense and personal thing. And even though Emma was very young at the time, she would have experienced what betrayal to the crown entails. Death. As it is considered High Treason to betray and or harm those of royal blood.**

**So this is why Emma react as she did.**

**Anyway, hope these enlightened you all, if you guys have anymore questions I'll be sure to answer them :P**


End file.
